Precision parts are required in many instances. A standard effort to produce these precision parts includes grinding and otherwise treating a surface. This production is typically accomplished in a specialty shops, such as a small machine tool shop or section of a larger organization. During the course of this practice, an amount of dust and grindings, and even sparks can be created. When these dust sparks and grindings are created, it is desirable to control the dusts and grindings and keep them away from the machine tool operator.
The problems caused by dust from grinding are thoroughly discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,972, which patent has the same inventor as this application and is incorporated herein by reference. The dust cover must keep the dust and grinding residues away from the operator, must permit the operator to see what the area of work and must not otherwise interfere with the function of the grinding machine or other shaping machine. These functions are discussed thoroughly in the referenced patent.